parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tadaseladdin
ShugoCharaRockz's Movie Spoof of Aladdin Cast: * Aladdin - Tadase Hotori (Shugo Chara!) * Jasmine - Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara!) * Genie - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Jafar - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Iago - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) * Abu - Pikachu (Pokemon) * Magic Carpet - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) * Sultan - Ted Shackleford (aka The Man with the Yellow Hat) (Curious George) * Rajah - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Cave of Wonders - Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park III) * Razoul - Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Razoul's Henchmen - Wolves (Kung Fu Panda 2 and Storks; 2016) * Peddler - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Gazeem the Thief - (Horton Hears a Who!) * Prince Achmed - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Omar; Melon Seller - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) * Farouk; Apple Seller - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) * Old Jafar - Master Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) * Elephant Abu - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) * Woman at the Window - Elsa (Frozen) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Merida (Brave) and Joy (Inside Out) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Bonnie (Pokemon XY), Rini/Sailor Mini Moon (Sailor Moon), and Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Serena/Sailor Moon * Necklace Man and Woman - Joey The Kangaroo (Penguins of Madagascar (TV series) and Rapunzel (Tangled) * Fat Ugly Lady - Jessie (Pokemon) * Two Hungry Children - Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967) and Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Tracey Sketchit and Brock (Pokemon) * Pot Seller - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Nut Seller - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Necklace Seller - Wreck-It Ralph * Fish Seller - Nigel (Finding Nemo) * Fire Eater - Dodo (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * Boy wanting an apple - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Sheep Genie - Shaun The Sheep * Camel Abu - Camel in Animal Jam session (Cats Don't Dance) * Horse Abu - Khan (Mulan) * Duck Abu - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Ostrich Abu - Junior (Storks; 2016) * Turtle Abu - T.W Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) * Car Abu - Luigi (Cars) * Old Man Genie - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Little Boy Genie - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Fat Man Genie - Tantor (Tarzan) * 75 Golden Camels - Camels in Parade (Dumbo) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Prince Charming (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Pelicans (The Princess and the Frog) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Johnny (Sing) * Leopard Genie - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Goat Genie - Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) * Harem Genie - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Chimpanzees (Madagascar, Escape 2 Africa) * 60 Elephants - The Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) * Bears and Lions - Little John (Robin Hood; 1973) and Simba (The Lion King) * Brass Bands - Monkey Playing Trumpet (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * 40 Fakirs - Lemurs (Madagascar; 2005) * Cooks and Bakers - Humphries and Chefs (Shrek 2) * Birds that Warble on Key - Storks (Storks; 2016) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Super-Spy Genie - Fear (Inside Out) * Teacher Genie - Sykes (Shark Tale) * Table Lamp Genie - Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) * Bee Genie - Combee (Pokemon) * Submarine Genie - Lenny (Shark Tale) * One of Flamingos - Pinky (Penguins of Madagascar (TV series) * Giant Genie - Pangoro (Pokemon) * Rajah as Cub - Terrible Terror (How To Train Your Dragon) * Abu as Toy - Pichu (Pokemon) * Snake Jafar - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) * Cheerleader Genies - Misty,May,Dawn and Iris (Pokemon) * Genie Jafar - Max (Cats Don't Dance) Category:ShugoCharaRockz Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof